


Like Birds of a Feather

by TELLTALEGIRL



Series: Van Der Linde family [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Family, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TELLTALEGIRL/pseuds/TELLTALEGIRL
Summary: All things considered it had turned out to be a nice quiet day. Arthur had spent the whole day with Charlotte, and no one had tried to embarass him at all. Passing by Hosea the duo are waved down by the elder. He instantly regrets not just jumping onto his horse with Charlotte when Dutch's voice rang out from the rot filled mansion.
Relationships: Charlotte Balfour/Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan, Hosea Matthews & Arthur Morgan & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews & Dutch van der Linde, Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Series: Van Der Linde family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817668
Kudos: 13





	Like Birds of a Feather

All things considered it had turned out to be a nice quiet day. Arthur had spent the whole day with Charlotte, and no one had tried to embarass him at all. Passing by Hosea the duo are waved down by the elder. He instantly regrets not just jumping onto his horse with Charlotte when Dutch's voice rang out from the rot filled mansion.

He and Charlotte had decided to spend the day together, mostly just working on her gun skills. Why they had to come all the way from Annesburg to the old mansion outside Saint Denis was beyond Arthur. When he asked Charlotte that very question she just grinned and told him that it seemed more practical that way.

Which was utter bullshit Arthur knew. 

The few days she had been here with him and the gang, he had caught Hosea and Dutch telling her stories he would rather her not know about. Even John joined in on the fun! However Arthur let them tell the embarassing tales, if only just to see Charlotte's smile. 

Bringing himself back to the situation at hand he looks between Hosea and the now approaching Dutch. 

"Come on! If we're gonna make it to this party, we sure as shit better clean up a little." Hosea shakes his head as he gets to his feet, smiling at his friend's giddyness. Arthur looks between the two men when Dutch's words sink in. The Mayor's party. Eyes widening he looks at both his mentors. "Wait we're still doin' this?!"

Hosea grins at his boy when he hears him speak up. Growing up Arthur always hated having to dress up for a job, even after being raised by two conmen like Dutch and Hosea. 

Charlotte from beside Arthur crosses her arms and grins as Dutch comes to stop in front of them. "Has Mr. Van Der Linde finally shown his true colors?" Arthur actually grins at the shocked look on Dutch's face and Hosea lets out a few chuckles joining in. "Oh yes my dear and that would be social climbing."

"You really know how to pick 'em son." Dutch says with a defeated sigh, and all Arthur can bring himself to do is shrug his shoulders. Charlotte was as smart as a whip and just as quick as Hosea in the wise crack's department. But that was one of the reason's Arthur enjoyed her company.

Charlotte was different from Mary that's for sure. She was a lady of standing, but unlike Mary she left that behind. Mary acted as if she loved Arthur but she refused to be with a man like him because of his life...

But Charlotte and Arthur had met as complete strangers, and they bonded over their pasts. She never once shunned him because of him or his upbringing, in fact she adored his family! She got on with everyone like she had known them forever, well everyone except for Micah who Arthur kept Charlotte far away from. Even a few of the gang's member's helped in that regard. Arthur couldn't have asked for a better family...

Looking back to Dutch he saw his mentor's eyes light up. That was only a look he got when he had a hair brained plan cooking up. And right now that look was directed at Arthur and Charlotte.

With a grin that rivaled that of a mad man Dutch strode up to the pair. "Well it seems we may have a dilema on our hands gentlemen." Hosea quirks a brow at his friends words. But both being conmen for so long the two were on the same wave length so to speak, Hosea caught on to Dutch's train of thought quickly. Arthur felt a pit forming in his stomach when he see's Hosea's matching smile.

Turning to Charlotte Dutch address's her with such dramatic flair that was remnisent of their younger days. "You see we had recieved an invatation from Bronte to attend a little social gathering of his, and he was so kind as to extend four invitations our way..." Charlotte bless her heart had yet to catch Dutch's implication, so Hosea stepped in for his partner.

"Some things have come up recently, tying up the majority of our merry band of misfits." He tells the widow gesturing behind them at the camp, which was actually quiet for once this week. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask my dear, would you acompany the three of us?" Her eyes widen at the spoken question, looking between the two men before her.

Arthur steps forward glaring at his two mentors. Why they wanted to bring Charlotte along was beyond him... Originally they were suppossed to bring John. However with what happened with Jack, John wanted to stay close to his family. 

And Arthur could not fault his brother for that. 

Surely they could just bring someone else. Charlotte was a good person and yes she knew about what they did, but she never faulted them for their past and present deeds. But Arthur didn't want her to get mixed up in any of this, she was too good of a person for that. But before he could even voice his protests he was overspoken by Charlotte herself.

"I would be delighted!" 

Whipping around Arthur stares at his friend in shock, and before he can do anything they were being led to the horses. 

Later that evening they were all seated in a stagecoach rolling down the streets of Saint Denis. When they were rushed out of camp Arthur was forced to clean up and get dressed in a uncomfortable suit and tie along with Dutch and Hosea. Seated beside him Charlotte looked radiant. Dressed in a navy blue evening gown and her hair let down, Arthur couldn't describe her as anything other than beautiful.

Soon they come to a stop before a huge building that had apparently belonged to the Mayor himself. The four of them step out of the coach and approach the gate. Beside him Arthur could feel Charlotte tense up with every step forward. 

She had told him that places like these had made her anxious even in her younger days, that they made her feel out of place. Reaching out he takes her small hand into his giving it a reasuring grip. She looks at him with her hazel eyes, clearly taken aback by his sudden show of affection. No words need to be spoken between the two, for Charlotte see's the unspoken promise that lies behind her friend's eyes.

'I'm right beside you.'

Smiling Charlotte gives him a small nod and walks in alongside Arthur. Following Dutch and Hosea inside. They are lead inside the massive building by one of the Mayor's butlers who was to be taking them to see Bronte himself. Arthur never liked nor trusted the man, but he did trust Hosea and Dutch. So swalloing his pride he followed them both out onto the terrace.

Bronte had turned to them with a wide clearly fake smile. "Ah the angry cowboy's you've arrived... and you've washed!" Arthur had to hold his tongue and not yell at the tiny pathetic man in front of him. Instead he lets Dutch and Hosea take the lead on this one, while he and Charlotte hang back watching the exchange. Approaching the two was a butler carrying a tray of drinks, waving him off Arthur is surprised when he see's Charlotte take one for herself.

Seeing his questioning gaze she smirks at him. "If I am to be here I may as well enjoy myself right?" Laughing Arthur takes a cigar from the butler before he leaves, quickly lighting it. 

When Dutch finishes up with the irratating little man they all take their leave downstairs to the party. "Alright Hosea and I will see what we can dig up, same goes for you two." Dutch tells them while make their way towards the crowd in the garden's below. Nodding they all split up. Arthur and Charlotte try to fit in as best they can, while Dutch and Hosea busy themselves mingling with the party attendees.

Not too long had passed with nothing turning up before a band started to play before the guests. The two were nearly toppled over by couples rushing to the dance floor. Arthur grumbled as he righted himself while Charlotte sniggered at his misfortune. 

"Excuse me miss may I have this dance?" 

Looking up Arthur see's a old man before him and Charlotte holding a hand out to said woman. Arthur doesn't know what made him act next, but before he could stop himself he grabbed Charlotte's hand in his. "Sorry friend she's actually promised me a dance." The words fell from his mouth before he could stop them and he led a stunned Charlotte to the group of dancing couples.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of it all that Arthur realized his mistake.

He didn't know how to dance.

Charlotte grinned at him and placed her hand on his shoulder, taking the other into her free hand. Carefully instructing him they begin to follow along to the orchestra playing behind them. "Arthur what am I gonna do with you, you silly man." She says fondly while gazing into his eyes, and Arthur would not admit to anyone that his knees went weak at the words directed at him.

Unbeknownst to the duo they were being watched from the terrace above the gardens. Dutch and Hosea both grin at their victory. "I told you all they needed was a little push Hosea." Dutch leans into his best friend taking in the moment around him. Hosea chuckles at him. "For once you were right about what our boy needed." 

Moments pass in companionable silence watching the two below them enjoy themselves, before the sky lights up with fireworks. 

"We're gonna be okay, I know it." Dutch whispers as the two watch the fireworks go off in the night sky. Hosea leaned into Dutch's side sharing in his sentiment's. 

AN ~ Sorry if this is a little lack luster, I tried and lost my muse halfway through lol. Anyways I hop you guys enjoyed and let me know what you guys think I love to hear your feedback!


End file.
